


Brian Is A Tom Cat

by Fabwords



Series: Weres In Love [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin looked up from the lone eye fillet, the pepper mill dangling forgotten in one hand, as he watches the second stake being calmly devoured by a large black cat,  no not a cat, a panther Justin's mind corrected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian Is A Tom Cat

**Author's Note:**

> The time line is wacked, boys have been together for 6 months, Justin has been kicked out of home and is living and working with Debbie. Justin is seventeen.
> 
> I don't own the rights to the folks of QAF just playing with them.

Justin let himself into the loft calling out to Brian, he wasn't expecting to find him here, well he hoped he wasn't home as he wanted to surprise Brian with a nice dinner to thank him for all he had done for him.

With the two eye fillets resting on the board Justin went in search for the pepper mix he had left here previously, when he turned back there was only one. 

 

Justin looked up from the lone eye fillet, the pepper mill dangling forgotten in one hand, as he watches the second stake being calmly devoured by a large black cat, no not a cat, a panther Justin's mind corrected. 

 

The two regarded each other until the soft burr of his mobile called Justin’s attention "errr excuse me.". Justin murmured to the cat. "Hello." 

The familiar voice of Deb "Justin, Mikey just told me you were going to the loft, umm that might not be a good idea love"

"Too late, Im here." Justin answered in a voice much calmer than he felt.

"Shit! Um are you OK? Are you alone?

"Just me and the giant pussy cat."

"Oh"

"Arrrr." Justin called

"Are you Ok? 

"Yes, down kitty."

"Hold the phone up to the cat’s ear." Deb ordered.

"Bri! Get down you are scarring the boy." Justin could hear Deb admonish the big cat. 

With a look of pure distain that Justin would not think possible for a feline to give, the Cat gracefully moved off Justin's shoulders and wondering off to lay on the couch, casually licking at its long sharp claws. "Justin, Justin!" Debs tiny voice called out from the forgotten phone in the boy’s hand.

"Yes, I'm here, um Deb?" Justin felt his sanity slip as the big cat rolled over on to his back shooting Justin what could only be a 'come hither' look. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Look you are completely safe there honey, just sit down and I will be there in a jiffy."

When Deb arrived a few minutes later she was surprised to find Justin sitting on the couch with the cats head on his lap Justin's fingers scratching behind the his ear.

"Wow.". Deb exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you both so friendly so quickly." Again Justin was amazed by the expressions this animal was capable of, currently smug, before quite demanding, especially when the cat manoeuvred the boy to the couch before nuzzling his big cat head between his lap and his hand. Of course a purring, well fed beast was much easier to deal with so Justin was happy, relatively happy anyway.

"Deb, where did this come from and where is Brian?"

"Well one question answers the other really." Deb offered most unhelpful.

Deb raised an eyebrow in question at the big cat. Big cat shrugged his big cat shoulders and nuzzled his big cat head into Justin's chest.

Justin watched this silent conversation with growing annoyance. "Well?"

"Fine!" Deb huffed, her eyes softening at the younger mans confusion. "Justin, meet Brian's other self Bri." Switching her glare to the cat, "Bri, Justin is good man, if you scare this one away so help me god I will take your transformed arse to the nearest circus and leave you there." Patting the big cats head to soften the words she turned back to Justin. "So I'll let you two to get acquainted shall I?" It wasn't really a question but she gave the boy a moment to object, but Justin just smiled shyly at her, rolling her eyes Deb left them to it "Like I need this drama"

After a evening of snuggling and wrestling Justin decided it was time to go but instead found himself herded to the bedroom instead. "Ok, ok!" Justin chuckled at his furry friend. "I guess I'm staying the night.

The boy was not surprised when the cat jumped up on the bed with him but his nerves got the better of him when the panther draped himself over the boy, one large paw stretched across his chest a hind leg and tail wrapping around his thighs. "Umm you’re not going to like smother me in my sleep are you?". The cat rolled his eyes and huffed, then proceeded to snuggle in for the night. Resigned to his fate, Justin curled his hand into the cats soft fur under his ear and comforted by the purring beast drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Justin woke to an empty bed and the smell and sound of bacon and eggs frying in the kitchen.

"About time you got up." A fully human Brian commented from behind the kitchen bench. "You want some of this before you go?" He asked casually gesturing towards the feast.

"You don't want to talk about, um," Justin paused noticing Brian's back stiffen as he gave some serious attention to the task at hand.

"No."

"No? Just no?"

"Don't tell anyone"

"Of course, who would believe me."

"So goodbye, It's been..,"

"What do you mean goodbye?" Justin couldn't believe it. "You’re dumping me?"

"Right like you would be back." Brian scoffed

"Why wouldn't I?"

“Because I'm a freak, and I don't want your pity.” The older man huffed.

Justin thought that big cat Brian was shocking, but vulnerable Brian was just too much. Before he even knew what he was doing Justin mumbled something about being late for work and got the heck out of there.

 

Justin arrived for his shift at the diner two hours early, Deb took one look at the boy’s pale complexion and sad eyes and shook her head, she didn’t have to ask what was wrong, “So.. loved the cuddly cat you found, not so fond of the prickly human you woke up with?” Deb asked.

“Something like that.” He murmured.

“Well he let you stay the night, that’s an improvement isn’t it.” Deb said. “So he stayed in cat form then?”

“Yep all nite, woke up covered in fur and cat drool". Justin couldn't hide the small smile at the memory. "Kicked me out this morning though.” He added softly, the smile dropping from his face. “Pretty sure he doesn’t want me to come back.”

 

“You have to go back Justin; he needs you."

 

“I’m sure he does, but he doesn’t want me.” Justin stoped and took Deb’s hand in his own. “Look, I understand that you care for him, and I do too, love him actually, but it’s been a few months now and it’s clear that he does not want a relationship and I was fine with that, as long as I could be with him, but now this, well it’s just too much for him to share I suppose.” 

 

Deb just huffed. "Well his cat is pretty fond of you, it's never cuddled me, in fact, he has never let anyone else see him, not even Michael, I mean he knows about it, but he’s never seen him." Deb's gaze softened, "No one has ever gotten this close to him before, even his own parents disowned when he was turned."

"Oh." Justin sometimes forgot that Brian had shit parents.

"I think you are wrong about him, he isn’t rejecting you, I think he is just afraid and he is testing you, if you really love the man you need to fight for him, don’t back down, he'll never believe you otherwise.”

"I'll think about it.”

"Well tonight's the last transformation this month, so don't think too hard."

 

Justin fell into an exhausted sleep after his shift, he hadn’t slept well the previous night, having a 100 pound cat nuzzling you all night makes that quite difficult.

 

_Justin was back in his parents lounge room, his father was sitting in stony silence, his mother was crying over a large black coffin. "Mother, what's wrong, who died?" His mother continued to cry "Justin why did you leave us?"_  
"Mum I'm right here". He watched her turn from him and hug his father.  
"Dad, what’s going on" he too refused to look at him. 

_Suddenly Brian was there standing next to the coffin and smiling sadly at him, cocking his finger inviting him to come closer and then he was there looking down at his own lifeless body. “Why did he choose this?" his mother wailed._

_"There's no place here for you now," Brian whispered to him, "Come with me." Justin returned Brian's smile as they turned away from the body, from his life, only moving a step before his own cold dead hand reached out and caught him by the wrist._

 

Waking with a start, Justin sat up with just one thought, Brian. The man who stood by him when his father rejected him, who he loved, who he thought may be in love with him, the man who hid his insecurities under a cloak of cool sexual promiscuities, who gave so much but never asked for anything in return.

 

Later that night Justin let himself into the loft and was immediately jumped upon by a very happy big cat.

"Ok, so I have stake for you and then maybe we can cuddle on the lounge again." Justin suggested, scratching the cat behind the ears. "Does that sound OK?"

It was a little hard to tell but Justin was sure he could see a smile on the big cats face.

The next morning, Justin woke to human Brian sleeping peacefully beside him, one hand resting lightly on his hip. Justin held his breath not wanting to wake the older man just yet. He took the opportunity to look over the gorgeous man while he could, his eyes roaming up the strong legs, tight arse, long lean back and broad shoulders, finally resting on the handsome face, surprised to see his lips twitch into a smile and the cool blue eyes watching him. "Stop ogling me you perve." He mumbled fondly.

 

"Hey you're the one with a under-aged boyfriend," Justin laughed. "Think that definitely makes you the perve in this relationship." Justin held his breath watching as Brian tensed beside him. Mentally kicking himself for uttering the dreaded "R" word. 

 

Suddenly Brian was rolling his body over the younger man’s and settling between his thighs, forearms planted on either side of his head. Smiling down at him he drawled. "I'm not your boyfriend." Catching Justin mouth with his own for a deep and devastating kiss before moving to bite at his jaw and neck then whispering into his ear. "I’m your lover.” Burying his head into the boy’s neck before adding, “I plan on being your lover for a very long time.”

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck, giving him a brief but fierce hug. “Well seeing that you are just so good at it, I think that is an awesome plan.”

They would have to talk about the cat at some point, but right now it really wasn’t important, the only thing that mattered was comfort that they found in each other’s arms.


End file.
